ENT14 Trepidiation
by A Rhea King
Summary: After winning a race, someone targets Malcolm and the shuttle pod crew and forces them to make an emergency landing on an ocean. As they slowly sink, Malcolm's worst nightmare becomes a reality. Will the crew find them before it ends horrifically?
1. Chapter 1

TREPIDATION

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

T'Pol and Malcolm followed two Preqitar sentinels through narrow halls into a large circular room with four thrones sitting at one end. Four Preqitar sat around Czar'L's throne discussing matters of state with him. He held his hand up when he spotted the two and the Preqitar fell silent.

"Which of you requested my audience?" he asked.

"I did, Czar'L," T'Pol said, bowing her head to him.

Malcolm stood silently beside her with his hands held behind his back.

"Your captain had requested twenty-four couplings, two hundred conductors and eighty plasma relays, correct?" he asked.

"He did."

"And you have nothing for trade for these items, _still_?"

"Only what we have already offered."

He swished his hand and the men around him moved off to tables along the side of the room. They began working on other things, tuning out the conversation.

"I am sick of speaking to humans! You cannot take no for an answer and I do not _give_ parts away."

"Captain Archer was hoping that I might be able to arrange some kind of trade for at least some of the items. We need at least half of our request. Can we arrange some sort of trade for at least this much?"

"Is Captain Archer with you? Why didn't he come before me himself?"

"You threatened to have him arrested if he entered Preqitar space, so he is aboard our ship outside of your space."

"I should have him arrested anyway for being a nuisance to the Preqitar government!"

Neither T'Pol nor Malcolm responded to Czar'L's empty threat.

"You two aren't leaving without parts, are you?"

"We are in dire need," T'Pol explained.

Czar'L sighed. "It wouldn't due to have Preqitar to be known as completely inhospitable, I guess." He looked thoughtful for a few moments. A sly smile crept onto his lips. "Vizier, what are the winnings of the next race?"

T'Pol and Reed exchanged a concerned look.

A Preqitar ran to a computer terminal and pulled up the requested information. He looked back at Czar'L.

"It is up to four thousand bars, Your Holiness."

"Four thousand bars..." He looked to the side. "Are you or your officer here any good at flying a small craft?" He looked back at T'Pol.

"My helmsman is qui--"

"Anyone trained to fly a starship of any kind is not permitted to enter the race." Czar'L grinned. "That wouldn't be unethical."

"What kind of race and what kind of craft?"

"Give her the information," the Czar ordered the vizier.

The Preqitar picked up a device that looked like a PADD, held it up to a node on the wall and then brought it to T'Pol. She scanned the information on the PADD and looked unhappy.

"I am unable to maneuver such a craft." T'Pol handed the PADD to Malcolm. "Can you, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm read the information. He shrugged.

"I'm sure I can figure it out, but we don't have a craft with these dimensions or technology this advanced."

"There is a sponsor that needs a driver for the upcoming race. His last one met, shall we say, unfortunate circumstances two days ago. If you win the race, you'll have enough to pay for your parts and to buy yourself something nice, Sub-Commander."

T'Pol sighed, looking down.

Malcolm said quietly, "Sub-Commander, we _need_ those parts."

T'Pol lifted her chin. "If we agree to this, can we have half of our request as payment for our services?"

The Czar smiled. "Yes. I believe this is an acceptable trade."

"And who is the sponsor?"

"You will be racing for me, in my colors."

Malcolm looked at the PADD again, changing the screen to the racecourse. He looked back at the Czar.

"This course is through an asteroid ring of a gas giant?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes," the Czar laughed. "Why do you think we enjoy watching it so much?"

"Have any riders ever perished during this race?"

"Usually one or two do every race. Are you changing your mind?"

Malcolm looked at T'Pol. She met his gaze.

"This decision is yours to make, Lieutenant. You will be risking your life."

Malcolm looked at the PADD. "I'd like some training on the... What are they called?"

"Quad-speed racers. They have four speeds. Stop, impulse, warp two and warp three."

"And when is this race?"

"In three days."

Malcolm let out a slow breath, but didn't retract his offer.

#

"THREE DAYS!?" Archer practically yelled.

The three were gathered around a monitor in the living quarters Czar'L had provided. On the monitor behind Archer all of the crew looked shocked by the news of the trade arrangement.

"Sir, I--" Malcolm started.

"You are going to go back to Czar'L, you will tell him you've changed your mind, and then you're coming back to Enterprise _tonight_."

"We cannot," T'Pol said.

"And why is that?"

"Czar'L has already sent a freighter to meet with you with half of our request. It was part of the barter that I arranged. Captain, we need the conductors and couplings or we will end up dead in space. We suffered extensive damage when we were attacked two days ago and cannot even go to warp right now. With our winnings we can purchase the remainder of our request and other supplies that we need."

"That is _if_ Malcolm wins, which is a huge _if_ considering he's never flown a craft like this," Archer glanced at the PADD in his hand, "and he's going to be going at suicidal speeds through an asteroid ring!"

"I have faith in Lieutenant Reed's ability to win, Captain. I believe that, given his motivation, he will triumph."

"T'Pol, this is not the time to try my--"

"With all due respect, sir," Malcolm interrupted. "I rode the Quad-speed racer today. It handles much like dirt bikes I rode when I was younger. I can handle this."

"You rode it through open space, Malcolm! You're going to be on a racecourse in the midst of asteroids around a gas giant with twenty-seven other riders. Not to mention Czar'L's other rider died of an _unfortunate circumstance_! T'Pol, what in the _hell_ were you thinking when you agreed to this!?"

"Of my crew and ship, Captain."

The comment sucked a lot of wind out of Archer's anger. He slowly walked over to Hoshi's station and leaned on the railing for a minute. He turned to face the screen again.

"Malcolm, I want you on that craft every minute you can. I want you to know it inside and out. The day of the race, you and Travis go over every inch of it. If his rider was murdered, that means there's more at stake here than meets the eye. Phlox, I want you and T'Pol to make sure his racing suit hasn't been tampered with the day of the race. And T'Pol?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"If I lose my Armory officer in this race, don't bother to come back to Enterprise."

"Yes, Captain Archer."

"Enterprise, _out_!" Archer bit. He reached out and tapped a control on Hoshi's station and the screen went black.

The four stood for a moment.

"Well, that could have gone worse, Sub-Commander," Malcolm said.

T'Pol looked at him. "First thing in the morning, you will be on the race craft, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

#

Malcolm drew a deep breath, looking at the asteroids ahead of him. To his right the green and blue gas giant was a silent and neutral monolithic observer. He looked down at the craft under him. It had a large base that housed a small warp engine and emitted a warp field. His race suit was more pliable than any EV suit he'd ever worn and his helmet shrunk to fit around his head and was clear almost all the way around. The Czar's colors were gray and maroon and both his suit and the craft were painted the colors in large stripes. Surrounding Malcolm were twenty-seven racers that were as wide of a variety of colors as the species that wore them.

Hovering on the outside of the 'race course' were observation boxes and garages. The more important guests watched the race in luxurious comfort inside the observation boxes. Sitting between them were shuttlecraft or individuals on craft similar to the racers. Czar'L told them that the race was broadcast over a sixty light year radius, so he guessed everyone on _Enterprise_ was watching.

"You're new," a new voice said.

Malcolm looked to his left. An alien he'd never seen before was sidling his racer up to Malcolm.

"Yes."

"Who's your sponsor?"

"Czar'L."

"I thought his rider was killed."

"He was. I'm the replacement."

"What species are you?"

"Human."

"I've never seen a human here before."

Malcolm offered a smile, deciding against offering any more information.

"See that rider at the end there?"

Malcolm looked in the direction the rider nodded. At the end was a race craft painted yellow and black.

"Yes?"

"That's Edel. He's been the race champion for over six years. Rumor has it he and his sponsor are responsible for killing the Czar's rider."

Malcolm looked at the alien. "Are you serious?"

"That's the rumor. Good luck. You'll need it for your first race."

Malcolm offered a sickly smile and turned his attention back to the course.

Through his helmet he heard the race announcer state, "Riders, take your places at the starting line."

The racers moved their craft to the starting line, a laser beam that could be seen clearly in the dust of the asteroid field.

"This is a four lap race," the announcer said, "with one twenty minute stop. Any longer than twenty minutes and you will be disqualified. There are no rules, however, murders will be dealt with swiftly. When you hear the buzzer, the race begins."

Malcolm wet his dry mouth as his stomach began to knot from anxiety. A buzzer went off in his earpiece and he jammed his finger against the warp ignition. The race craft shot off and he turned his attention to the navigation monitor between the steering handles. Malcolm easily guided the craft around asteroids and other riders. A low tone rung in his ear when he crossed the line on the first lap and on the second tone he dropped to impulse and headed for his garage. He entered the building and the hatch closed. As soon as the room was pressurized his pit crew and Travis came in. Malcolm pulled off his helmet, taking the bottle of water Travis handed him. T'Pol entered the room, watching the Preqitar working around her as she joined the men.

"What place am I?" Malcolm asked them.

Travis beamed. "Third. Keep it up and you'll make it, sir."

"Guess I'd better put some speed on if I'm going to make first."

"You are not to go to warp three. You can win this race using cunning, Lieutenant."

"Yes, yes." Malcolm sat the water bottle on the floor and stepped off. He stepped around the pit crew and the three of them moved out of their way.

"As soon as they are finished we must go over your racer," T'Pol reminded them in a hushed voice.

"Sir," a Preqitar said, stepping forward and holding out his water bottle.

Malcolm took it, watching the crew. They finished and left the room. He drank several swallows of water before he joined T'Pol and Travis.

"Launch to commence in five minutes," a voice said over the COM.

"Everything looks in place," Travis said, getting to his feet.

"Let's hope everything is, Travis."

Travis and T'Pol left the room as Malcolm slid his helmet back on and locked it in place. It immediately reshaped to fit around his head. Malcolm swung onto the craft. The hatch opened behind Malcolm. He swung the craft around and hit the warp button, shooting through the small opening and back onto the racecourse. He turned his attention back to his navigation monitor. He heard the low tone as he passed the lap line for the third time. At the same time his vision began to blur. Malcolm closed his eyes tight, but his vision was worse when he opened his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Malcolm muttered to himself. "They aren't winning _this_ easily."

Malcolm opened the craft to warp three.

#

In the garage T'Pol, Phlox and Travis had gathered around a monitor to watch the race. T'Pol looked down at another monitor that showed the statistics of Malcolm's racer.

"He's gone to warp three," T'Pol said, looking back up. "He promised not to."

"He's shaky on the steering," Travis said.

Phlox and T'Pol looked at one another.

"Did he eat anything on the break?" Phlox asked.

"No. He just had wa..." Travis looked at the two in horror. "He sat his water bottle down when he got off and one of the mechanics handed it back to him."

"Report the mechanic to Czar'L immediately," T'Pol ordered.

Travis ran through a door that led to the shuttle docks. T'Pol turned her attention back to the race.

"He has only one more lap, Sub-Commander," Phlox said.

#

Malcolm swallowed hard, watching the monitor. He could see the finish line and one more racer on it, but just barely.

He noticed that the finish line ran a kilometer outside of the ring. If he aimed for it, he would cut several minutes off this last lap and put himself in first position. However, it was a risky move because it put him close to the planet's gravitational pull. Malcolm decided to take the risk and aimed for the inside.

Malcolm closed his eyes tight and popped them open. In the few seconds his vision cleared he heard the winning buzzer as he crossed the finish line first. Malcolm went to impulse and headed up, out of the asteroid ring. His vision had completely blurred and he could only make out color and light.

"Lieutenant," he heard T'Pol say on his helmet earpiece, "what is your status?"

"I can't see much, Sub-Commander. Guide me in."

"Turn five millimeters to your right."

Malcolm corrected his course.

"You're across the course now. Bank down eight point five degrees."

Malcolm guessed at the degree.

"Come up one degree."

Malcolm obeyed.

"You're headed for your garage hatch. You'll need to correct up by less than a quarter of a millimeter and bring it right two millimeters."

Malcolm made the corrections and could see the black hole of the garage hatch. He cut the engine as soon as he was in. As soon as the alarm sounded to indicate the room was pressurized he pulled his helmet off. The garage crew ran in, cheering and clapping him on the back.

Malcolm didn't smile until he heard T'Pol near him say, "Congratulations, Lieutenant. I can't imagine the last two laps were easy."

Malcolm smiled, letting her take his arm.

"Sub-Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Get us out of here before Czar'L changes his mind and wants me to ride another race. I've been reminded why I was quit racing motor bikes."

"We will leave as soon as we can," she assured him as they left the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The shuttle pod was silent while the three worked. T'Pol was writing a report of the events that transpired for Archer. Doctor Phlox had obtained some medical information by some means he didn't care to discuss with T'Pol and was going over it at the other station. Travis sat at helm, watching space as he guided the shuttle pod back to _Enterprise_. Malcolm was stretched out on a bench at the back in deep sleep. He made a noise and T'Pol glanced back at him.

"I would not have thought such a race would have been so exhausting," T'Pol commented.

"He experienced a sharp increase in adrenaline during the race. The sudden decrease afterwards left him exhausted. Add to that the drug we gave him to reverse the effects of the chemical that blurred his vision and I wouldn't be surprised if he slept right there on that bench until the day after tomorrow."

T'Pol's eyebrows shrugged in response.

Travis looked at a monitor to his left when he caught sight of a blip. He reached out, tapping a control.

"Sub-Commander, are you seeing this approaching ship?"

T'Pol changed screens. She tapped several controls and suddenly a reading appeared on the left of the screen.

"It's a war vessel, heavily armed and approaching at warp three. Hail them and tell them we have been granted permission to be in Preqitar space by Czar'L."

Travis tapped the companel and relayed the message. "They aren't responding."

"They're still closing in. Alert Enterprise."

Travis opened a channel. "Shuttle pod one to Enterprise. Respond."

Hoshi's staticky voice replied, "Enterprise."

"We're being pursued by a Preqitar war vessel and they aren't responding to our hails," Travis told her. "We need assistance."

Travis waited for a response. He tapped the companel again.

"T'Pol...I think we're being jammed."

T'Pol changed screens again. "We are. Doctor, wake Lieutenant Reed. I need him to man weapons."

Phlox got up and walked back to Malcolm.

"Are there any Menshara planets in the vicinity?"

"A few. The closest is mostly water."

"Prepare the shuttle for a water landing on impact."

Phlox leaned over Malcolm, shaking his shoulder. "Lieutenant Reed."

"Hm?" Malcolm muttered.

"Lieutenant, wake up."

"What?" Malcolm muttered, but his eyes didn't open.

"Lieutenant, I believe we're about to be under attack and you need--"

Malcolm jumped up and in three steps was in the chair with weapon readouts on the monitor.

"I have them in sight and...my Lord! They're armed to the teeth!"

"It is a Preqitar war vessel," T'Pol told him. "A decommissioned one according to the Preqitar database."

Malcolm began making preparations to defend the shuttle pod.

"I bet it's that other racer. Edel or whatever his name was," Travis commented.

"They're firing two torpedoes. Travis, evasive maneuvers," Malcolm ordered.

Travis banked the shuttle pod out of the torpedoes path.

"Miss. They're firing again. And firing port cannons."

Travis moved to miss the torpedoes again but couldn't maneuver out of the way of both phase streams. One hit the side of the engine and a fire ignited at the back. Phlox threw open a bench, grabbed a fire extinguisher and put it out, just as another phase hit the engine dead on.

"The engine is beginning to fail," T'Pol ordered. "Land, Ensign."

Travis veered toward the nearby planet. He entered the atmosphere and began preparations to land.

"The vessel is following us into the atmosphere," Travis reported.

"It's too large to withstand the pressure of the planet," T'Pol informed him.

"I think they're more interested in revenge, Sub-Commander, or they'd have realized that by now."

A strike from the ships phase cannon struck the side of the shuttle pod.

"I've lost two thrusters. I have to make an emergency landing on the ocean."

Malcolm slowly looked up at Travis. "O...Ocean?"

"They're within firing range. Disable their engines, Lieutenant Reed," T'Pol said.

Malcolm didn't hear her. "Travis, we have to land on land. Get us to land."

"Lieutenant," T'Pol said.

"I can't, sir. Land's too far away and we're losing altitude."

"Make it happen, Travis! We cannot land on the ocean. We'll sink."

"These pods are designed to stay afloat for forty-eight hours, sir."

"Lieutenant," T'Pol said. "The war vessel is coming about for another attack. Disable their engines or landing on water will be the least of our concerns."

"We have to land on land, Ensign, do you hear me?"

"Sir, I can't. We're too far away."

"Lieutenant, fire on the vessel!" T'Pol snapped.

Malcolm yanked his attention back to his controls and fired without looking. The shot hit the Preqitar war vessel. Explosions lit up the ship across it hull and it began to break up as it plummeted into the ocean. The shuttle pod crashed into the water and started to sink. Large air bladders burst from its sides and filled with air, throwing the shuttle pod upright on the water.

#

Malcolm woke suddenly, sitting up. He stared at the three millimeters of water that covered the shuttle pod floor until it hit him that he was sitting in it. Malcolm sprung to his feet, stumbled over something and fell against the hull of the shuttle pod. The shuttle pod dipped the direction he fell, gently rolled the other way and bobbed like driftwood on water.

"Lieutenant, do not make sudden movements," he heard T'Pol order.

"There's water in here. Why is there water in here?" Malcolm demanded, staring at the water like it was an animal about to attack him.

"Lieutenant it is only water."

"WHY IS IT IN HERE!?"

T'Pol was sitting in the navigation seat while Phlox tended to the cut on her forehead. Travis sat in the opposite chair. All three looked at Malcolm.

"Lieutenant, we were shot down," T'Pol calmly told him. "Do you recall what happened?"

Malcolm didn't answer. Phlox moved toward Malcolm, taking slow, light steps. The shuttle pod rocked slightly with each step.

"It feels like we're on water." Malcolm looked out the window at the bright blue sky. "Where are we?"

"Lieutenant, calm down," Phlox said in a quiet, monotone voice.

Malcolm looked at him, then T'Pol and Travis. He closed his eyes tight.

"Oh God! Oh God! We did land on the ocean, didn't we?" Malcolm whimpered, starting to physically shake. "SOD IT!"

"Doctor, what is wrong with him?" T'Pol asked.

Phlox gently gripped Malcolm's shoulders and pushed him down onto a bench as he sat down next to him.

"Lieutenant Reed has aquaphobia," Phlox told them, "Lieutenant, calm down. Why don't you try to recall what events have transpired up until now and take deep breaths while you recollect."

T'Pol slowly rose to her feet. She turned, looking out at the endless stretch of water that the shuttle pod was drifting on and slowly sinking into.

"We were shot down," Malcolm said, sounding a bit calmer as he recalled the events. "The champion...Edel. He shot us down."

"We presume it was him, but we aren't certain," Phlox said.

"It had to have been him," Malcolm said. "Does our communication array work?"

"No," T'Pol said.

"We can only hope Enterprise heard most of my first message before we were jammed," Travis said.

"Is our beacon functioning?"

"Yes, but it's under water," T'Pol said. "The signal will be distorted and difficult for Enterprise to locate."

"What about the emergency beacon in the kit?"

T'Pol motioned to the floor. "As soon as water got into the lower circuitry we lost all but emergency power. The compartments are electrical and the kit is in one of the floor compartments."

Malcolm looked down at the water at his feet. It had risen six millimeters in the last twenty minutes.

"I don't think we have forty-eight hours," he said.

"The safety measures were designed to--" T'Pol started.

"I'm well aware of the safety measures, Sub-Commander--especially these--but water should not start seeping into the shuttle pod until after the first twelve. It hasn't been twelve hours since we landed, that I'm sure of, and we're taking on water faster than we should be."

The other three looked down at the water at their feet.

#

Archer was anxiously watching the view screen, sitting on the edge of the captain's chair. Hoshi turned her chair and he looked at her.

"Sir, they aren't responding to hails," Hoshi said.

"Hail them again."

"Sir, I don't thi--"

"HAIL THEM AGAIN!" Archer ordered her.

Hoshi turned back to her controls and continued hailing the shuttle pod.

"Cap'n, I have an estimate of where the message came from," Trip said.

Archer walked over and leaned on the console beside him. "That's well within Preqitar space. Why would any Preqitar be firing on them?"

"The Preqitar freighter carrying our parts is coming out of warp, sir," the helmsman told Archer. "The captain's requesting permission to dock and unload supplies."

"Order a security team to the hatch on C deck and hold them until I get there," Archer ordered. "Trip."

The two walked to the lift.

#

When Trip and Archer came around the corner, they found the Preqitar freighter crew surrounded by Major Hayes and his team and the Preqitar captain looked cross.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Preqitar captain demanded. "We brought supplies that _you_ bought. Why are you holding us hostage?"

"I received a message from my four crewmen, one of which won your race, and they said they were being pursued by a Preqitar war vessel. We've estimated that the coordinates are within Preqitar space. Why were they being pursued?"

The Preqitar looked surprised. "Is this the vessel the rider for Czar'L came from?"

"Yes."

"Well, no one would be firing on him from the Preqitar worlds. He is a champion and the first to ever win under the Czar's sponsorship. He would be protected by penalty of death."

"Then what war vessel would have been firing on them?"

"I don't know."

Archer looked at Trip.

Trip shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't Preqitar," Trip suggested. "Maybe they just assumed it was a Preqitar vessel."

"Or maybe it was..." Archer turned back to the Preqitar captain. "Malcolm told me there was a rider who was suspected of being involved with the murder of the Czar's other rider. Who would that have been?"

"I don't know. There have been so many riders under investigation for questionable activities for as long as I've been alive."

"He said he was the reigning champion."

"Oh...that would be Edel. There have been rumors he's been involved with questionable acts involving the races, but there has never been any proof."

"Is he Preqitar?"

"He lives on Taful five, but he's Zwagh. They aren't native to our system."

"Who is his sponsor?"

"I'm not sure. Czar'L would know that."

"I apologize for the armed guards. Go ahead and unload. Please hurry, we need to leave."

Archer turned and hurried back down the hallway.

#

Malcolm stood shaking in thigh high water. Phlox was leaning against the top hatch ladder, T'Pol stood on a bench and Travis was sitting on top of the navigation console.

"Why don't we go up top?" Malcolm suggested, looking up at the top hatch.

T'Pol looked at Malcolm.

"We do not know what creatures live in the water here. It could be dangerous. Besides, if you don't know how to swim and you should slip, you would drown."

"I know how to swim, I can't float. I sink like a rock."

"What if we dropped the engine?" Travis said, suddenly brightening. "It's the heaviest part of the shuttle pod. If we dropped it that would make us a little more buoyant." Travis moved to step down to do his suggestion.

"The engine is sealed off to the main area of the shuttle pod. It also has part of the raft attached to it. If we detach it, water will enter quicker and we may tear the raft keeping us afloat."

"What about a raft?" Phlox asked her. "Isn't there a raft kept in the shuttle pods?"

"The one in this shuttle pod was taken out for repairs a week ago. The Captain didn't feel we'd need a raft any time soon."

"That was dodgy foresight!" Malcolm spat.

"He had no idea we'd be in this situation when he sent us to barter for parts, Lieutenant."

Malcolm closed his eyes. It was obvious to the three that he was fighting to keep his wits about him.

"There is one positive outlook on our situation," T'Pol said.

"What's that?" Malcolm asked. He didn't open his eyes.

"The water is warm, so we are apparently in a Mediterranean climate. Therefore, we won't develop hypothermia."

Malcolm looked at her, smiling. "Are you attempting to cheer me up?"

"I was simply stating a fact."

Malcolm laughed a couple times and then closed his eyes. They were silent for several minutes.

"Couldn't we at least open the top hatch to let in some fresh air and light?" Malcolm pleaded.

T'Pol waded to the ladder and climbed up. She entered the unlock code and there they heard the hollow click of the lock releasing. She grabbed the handle and pushed, but the hatch wouldn't open. She used both hands and pushed, but it still wouldn't open. Malcolm waded over to the ladder and helped, but the hatch would not budge.

"It apparently was damaged during the attack," T'Pol said as she climbed back onto the bench.

"No. NO!" Malcolm started beating on the hatch with his hands.

"Lieutenant!" T'Pol barked.

All three men looked at her, surprised by her sharp tone. She reached up and laid a hand on Malcolm's arm as she stepped off the bench into the water. Gently pulling on it, she coaxed him off the ladder and back into the water beside her.

"When they come, they will have tools to open it. It will be alright."

"_If_. _If_ they come."

"Have faith in our captain and crew, Lieutenant. They have never failed any of us before."

"But the hatch--"

"The hatch is irrelevant. Why don't you sit down on the other console for now and get out of the water?"

Malcolm didn't move. He looked away, starting to shake again. T'Pol slid her arm around his, moving close. Malcolm looked into her eyes.

"Then use my strength to reinforce yours. We _will_ get out of this alive, Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm only nodded.

Phlox waded over to him and slid his arm around Malcolm's. Travis climbed off the console and joined them. The four stood in a circle, arms linked. With his friends close, Malcolm calmed down and stopped shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Trip manned the shuttle pod helm while Archer worked the sensors trying to pinpoint the distress beacon.

"Teams report," Archer said to the companel by his arm.

"We haven't found anything, sir," was the resounding reply from the two other teams. They were in shuttle pods searching the seven plants in the location Trip estimated the mayday had come from.

"Hoshi, have you found anything?"

"No, sir," Hoshi replied. "The distress signal is so distorted, like it's been buried or is under water or something. I can't even tell you which direction it might be coming from, only that it is originating from your general search pattern."

"What planets haven't been scanned?"

"Dekyl, Braush and Jiple Prime."

"Isn't Jiple mostly water?" Trip asked. "Why would they try a landing there? The database says that there isn't any land any bigger than a shuttle pod on that planet."

"Sir, Commander Tucker's right."

"What are you getting at Hoshi?"

"Well," Hoshi paused, "The signal is distorted like it's under water and I just pulled up their return course. I'm pretty sure their course took them close to Jiple Prime, sir."

Archer changed to a star chart and began working the controls. A line appeared on the screen from the Preqitar home world to where _Enterprise_ was supposed to rendezvous with the shuttle pod. And the line went within fifty kilometers of Jiple Prime.

"No, no, no, no," Archer muttered, "Please, no."

"What's wrong?" Trip turned his chair.

"Major Hayes, search Braush," Archer ordered. "Their return trip took them next to as well. Commander Anderson, go to Dekyl. Trip and I will take Jiple Prime."

"Aye, Captain," the two replied.

"Head for Jiple, Trip. We're going into the atmosphere to scan this time."

"What's wrong with Jiple?"

"It's ninety-eight percent water."

"Yeah. So?"

"If they had to make an emergency landing, they landed on the water."

"These pods are designed to stay afloat for forty-eight hours."

"If it wasn't damaged in a fight." Archer looked at Trip. "Not to mention Malcolm has aquaphobia. How well do you think he's going to be coping stuck in a shuttle pod with water coming in around him?"

Trip closed his eyes. "Oh jeeze. He'd be goin' outta his mind!" Trip increased their speed.

#

Malcolm had climbed to the top of the top hatch ladder. There was less than three meters of space between the water and the ceiling now. T'Pol held onto the other side of the ladder, floating in the water. Phlox and Travis were holding onto the top of monitors to keep themselves above water without exerting themselves too much.

"Think of this as a really big bathtub, sir," Travis said.

"I can't."

"We should talk about something else," Phlox suggested. "Something that doesn't involve water."

"Like what?" Travis asked.

"T'Pol, if things had turned out different, would you have returned to Vulcan to get married?" Malcolm asked.

"I beg your pardon?" T'Pol asked.

"Sorry, but Trip told me about it once, and seeing how we're most likely not getting out of here," Malcolm laughed nervously, "I want to know. I've always wondered."

T'Pol hesitated. "I would have if I'd had a Vulcan post on Earth."

"Did you love him? They guy you were to marry?"

"I hardly knew him."

"Then why would you want to marry him? If you didn't love him that seems, well, illogical."

"It was arranged by our parents."

Malcolm thought about her reply for a moment. He moved down the ladder so they were eye to eye.

"I don't mean to question your beliefs, Sub-Commander, but where is the logic in arranged marriages?"

"It keeps couples from having to go through the inconvenience of seeking a mate."

"That's not much fun."

"_Fun_ isn't associated with marriage on Vulcan."

"So then...what if you never loved the man? Could you leave him? Divorce him?"

"No."

"That's stupid!"

Phlox and Travis smiled, but kept silent. T'Pol looked surprised by Malcolm's come back.

"How is it unintelligent?"

"Well, it would seem to me that if a race as enlightened as Vulcans claim to be, why didn't they give some thought that not all marriages are going to work. I mean, even if you had to practically pull teeth to get out of a marriage, I would have thought they would have made some concession for it."

"Vulcans do not believe our marriages should be fickle, unlike humans."

"Fickle?"

"Haven't you dated many women since you were of age?"

Malcolm smiled. "My first girlfriend was nine. I kissed her behind the school."

"My point exactly. Your time would have been better spent learning rather than worrying about finding a mate during your educational years."

Malcolm laughed. "I can see this being a disagreement that could have no end."

"I concur, but I do not mind discussing it."

The shuttle pod rocked gently and water splashed in Malcolm's face. His humor dissipated as he moved up the ladder.

"We're going to get out of this, L...Malcolm," T'Pol told him.

"Then why are you using my first name?" Malcolm smiled at her. "I don't consider that a good sign, Sub-Commander."

"We will get out of this," T'Pol repeated.

Malcolm nodded, looking up at the jammed top hatch.

#

"The signal just got stronger," Archer said.

"You said that thirty minutes ago," Trip retorted.

"I think we were moving away from it. Make small corrections so I can isolate it better." Archer watched his readings. "Take a heading of oh point nine two to aft."

Trip made the correction.

Archer tapped the controls. "It's getting stronger now. Keep this heading."

Archer changed screens and tapped the controls. A small blip appeared in the upper right corner.

"Hover," Archer ordered.

Trip brought the shuttle pod to a hover. Archer changed to an external visual sensor and zoomed in on the coordinates of the blip.

"I've found them."

Trip got up and joined him. The shuttle pod was half submerged in the ocean.

"What now, Cap'n?"

Archer changed back to a sensor reading and reached out to the companel.

"What's that?" Trip asked, pointing at a blip on the screen moving toward the shuttle pod.

Archer changed to visual again but he only saw the shuttle pod. He changed back. The blip was getting closer.

"It's something in the water," Archer said.

"Something big to show up on here."

"Move us to those coordinates."

Trip sat back down. Archer tapped the companel. "Archer to all teams and Enterprise. They're on Jiple Prime. Hoshi, report to Czar'L."

"Aye, Captain," came a unison reply.

Archer looked back at the monitor. The second blip was almost on the shuttle pod in the water.

#

Something banged on the outside of the shuttle pod, making it rock.

"What was that?" Malcolm asked.

No one answered. They heard a sound outside.

"Sounds like a whale," Travis said.

With a louder bang something struck the side of the shuttle pod, making it rock. The water inside washed up against the sides.

Malcolm wrapped his arms around the ladder, pressing his cheek against one of the bars.

The creature hit the shuttle pod and then another hit struck the opposite side.

"Please go away," Malcolm groaned.

The creatures outside continued banging against the hull.

#

"I see them," Trip said, looking through the side window.

Archer got up and leaned into the window. He could see the shuttle pod below as they circled it. Two dark shapes could be seen as their backs surfaced, a giant dorsal fin slicing through the water. They rammed the shuttle pod, causing it to rock.

"We have to stop those things," Archer said, going back to the controls.

"What are you doing to do?"

"Shoot them."

Trip looked at the water and then Archer.

"You can't."

"I have to. If I don't--"

"Sir, you can't shoot at them."

"If they capsize the shuttle pod we won't be able to get them out.

"Cap'n, I've dealt with a lot of marine life in my time. If you make them things angry, then it could be a while before we can get to that shuttle. Maybe too long of a while, if you understand what I'm saying. If you do nothing, they'll get bored and leave."

"If they capsize it, we can't get into the top hatch."

"And what if you miss them and hit the water? That'll cause two or three meter high waves, enough to capsize it. We can't do anything, sir. Anything we do will only make things worse for them. We'll think of some way to get them out of there, I promise, because those are my friends in that shuttle pod too, Cap'n."

Archer stopped what he was doing. He got up and walked back to the window, watching the shuttle pod and the ongoing attack.

"Circle. I don't want to leave them until Enterprise gets here."

"Aye, sir." Trip put the shuttle pod in a circle pattern.

#

The attacks increased until they were non-stop. The four clung to the ladder and each other now, more for Malcolm's support than their own. Each hit caused waves to ripple through the shuttle pod and made it rock harder with increasing speed.

"We're going to capsize," Malcolm moaned.

"We have enough room still. It will not harm us."

"And what if they puncture the raft and we sink?" Malcolm demanded.

"Lieutenant, calm down."

Malcolm closed his eyes tight. The shuttle pod tipped up after a strong hit. There was a pause before the second hit and the shuttle pod rolled onto the side and continued over. The four were thrown under water. T'Pol, Phlox and Travis surfaced above the water.

"Where is Lieutenant Reed?" T'Pol asked the two.

Travis spotted him on the ceiling below, struggling to pull away from the ladder. Travis dove down and swam to him, discovering Malcolm's sleeve was caught on a lever. Travis grabbed his arm and pulled. The fabric ripped and the two swam to the surface. The creatures outside continued to hit the shuttle pod and rock it, but with the largest part below water it had more stability.

"I need help keeping him up," Travis said to T'Pol.

She turned.

Malcolm was shaking and had his eyes closed tight. T'Pol moved close and slid her arm around behind Malcolm. Travis did the same and Phlox completed the circle. And together they kept Malcolm above water.

#

Archer was out of the shuttle pod as soon as the bay doors were closed. Major Hayes, Commander Anderson and Hoshi were waiting in the hall.

"Do you have a plan? How can we get them out of there?" Archer demanded.

"We can't think of anything," Commander Anderson said. "Not with the top hatch under water and those creatures attacking it."

"Initial scans indicate they're a shark of some kind," Hoshi informed him.

"We could maybe rig some shark cages," Major Hayes suggested.

"We'd still have to leave them to get into the shuttle pod. And then we'd have to figure out how to keep them tethered to something on the surface," Archer argued.

"What if we used two shuttle pods?" Anderson suggested.

"What about the transporter, Cap'n?" Trip asked, walking up beside Archer.

"Can it transport through water?"

"We'd be taking some water with them, but yeah, it can be done."

"Get Malcolm first," Archer turned to the three to continue.

"I won't be able to distinguish between the four. Not with the water. I can just tell them from anything else."

Archer turned to Trip. "You have to get him out of there first."

"I can try, but it's a one in four shot."

Archer frowned.

"The more time we take thinking about this, Cap'n, the further they're sinking. If that pod gets below water, I can't guarantee I can get any of them."

"Go. Get it ready," Archer said. He turned back to Major Hayes. "Get a medical team together and meet us at the transporter pad." Archer hurried after Trip.

#

The four had their faces pressed against the floor in an attempt to keep above the water. The emergency lights along the ceiling under them shined blue light up through the water, casting long shadows along the floor. It created a creepy, foreboding atmosphere.

"I..." Travis began. "I'm terrified."

"As am I," T'Pol said.

"Really? You?" Malcolm asked.

"Vulcans do feel fear."

"I'd never have guessed."

"We repress fear like any other emotion so it does not rule our reactions and lives."

"During times like this, I can see how it is a benefit to be able to repress emotions."

"You are handling the situation better than I'd have expected of you, Malcolm."

Malcolm smiled. "Well, then I won't admit that I'm so terrified I can hardly move."

"That's a normal response to fear of this level," Phlox said. "I can't recall when I've been this scared myself."

"I can imagine how my uncle felt when he drown in the submarine."

"I can feel for him," Travis said.

Malcolm swallowed hard. He gasped when Travis suddenly disappeared from his hold. He looked to the side to find he was gone.

"Travis."

"What of him?" T'Pol asked.

"He's gone."

"Enterprise is here and they must be using the transporter to get us out of here. We will survive this incident as I predicted, Malcolm."

The water level rose to submerge the three before Phlox was transported out of the shuttle pod. T'Pol held on tight to Malcolm's uniform, pulling him to her. Malcolm closed his eyes when his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. He gripped T'Pol's arms, fighting the urge to draw a breath. He started thrashing and T'Pol had to struggle to keep a hold of him. Suddenly he grew still, staring at her with lifeless eyes. T'Pol's eyes widened and she was transported off the shuttle pod.

#

T'Pol appeared on the transporter pad and gasped for breath as she looked around her. A medical team was helping Phlox and Travis dry off with blankets and towels and Trip was manning the controls. Archer reached out to help her up but T'Pol pulled away, scrambling off the wet transporter.

"You must hurry, Commander. Malcolm drowned."

Trip hurried to reset the transporter. He looked at the transporter when it lit up, watching Malcolm's lifeless body appear on the transporter pad. T'Pol ran back onto the pad and rolled him on his side to drain the water from his lungs. She leaned down and blew a breath into his lungs. Trip knelt down on Malcolm's other side, checking for a pulse. Finding none, he unzipped Malcolm's uniform and ripped open his shirt. He positioned his hands on Malcolm's chest and began pumping between T'Pol's breaths. Archer and his crew moved close to the transporter, waiting with baited breath.

Suddenly Malcolm started coughing and fighting for his life. He scurried away from Trip and T'Pol, falling against the transporter wall. He looked disoriented, wide-eyed with fright and shook uncontrollably. Trip crouched down in front of Malcolm, laying his hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"It's okay, Malcolm. You're safe, back on Enterprise."

"A scanner," Phlox said to one of the medical team, holding out his hand.

Someone handed him one and he walked over to Malcolm, starting to scan him. Malcolm suddenly shoved the scanner away, springing to his feet. Archer slowly walked onto the transporter, watching his Armory officer with deep concern.

"Malcolm, you're safe. I tried...I tried to get to you as fast as I could," Archer held out a blanket to Malcolm. "Here. Get dry and--"

Malcolm shoved the blanket away and bolted down the hall. Archer started after him, but Phlox caught his arm, stopping him.

"Captain, leave him," Phlox said.

Archer looked down at him. "He's not alright."

"No, he's not. He just drowned and was brought back to life. Give him some time to digest that."

Archer nodded. He turned back to T'Pol and Travis. T'Pol was holding her arms, staring at the floor. Travis was leaning against a wall with a blanket wrapped tight around him.

"You three should get some dry clothes on. Czar'L wants to speak to the four-- three about the attack.

The crowd dissipated, leaving Trip and Archer at the transporter alone.

"I'm worried about him, Cap'n."

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah."

Archer didn't reply, keeping his own concerns silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Trip watched Malcolm walk into the mess hall. He ordered a cup of hot tea and toast, and sat down at a table alone, apart from everyone. Trip got up and walked over to Malcolm's table, sitting down uninvited.

"Hey, Malcolm."

"Sir."

Trip's brow furrowed. He watched Malcolm neatly eat, something that was actually normal, but today it seemed to be done with deliberation. He also noticed Malcolm was wearing a new, neatly pressed uniform. His hair had been trimmed and he had just shaven. Even his fingernails were clean. Trip was used to Malcolm being neat and tidy, but there was something about it that seemed completely off today. He noticed that Malcolm looked pale and he sounded congested and every so often a raspy cough escaped.

"How you holdin' up?" Trip asked.

Malcolm sat his toast down. "How do you mean, sir?"

"Why are you siring me?"

Malcolm looked at him. Trip held Malcolm's gaze because there was something missing in it that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I mean you've been pretty distant the last three days. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Malcolm finished his tea and stood. "Excuse me, Trip. There's someplace I need to be before we go to warp."

Trip nodded.

Malcolm put his tray in the dirty dishes and walked out of the mess hall. Trip stared at the door; unable to shake the uneasiness he was feeling.

#

Phlox looked up when the door of Sickbay opened. He was at a monitor, downloading copies of the medical data he'd lost when the shuttle pod had sunk. He smiled, watching Trip walk up to him.

"Good morning, Commander. What can do for you this morning?" Phlox cheerily greeted him with a large smile.

Trip leaned on one arm against the wall.

"Doc...has Malcolm been in here lately?"

"You know I can't disclose that."

Trip leaned on his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm worried about him. He's been distant and recluse. He doesn't want to be around anyone and...today there was something just really wrong with him."

Phlox turned and walked over to another monitor. "Define 'wrong,' Commander."

"Well," Trip looked at the floor. "He kept his conversation to a minimal. He was dressed like he was about to meet with brass. And he had a fresh trim. He had toast and tea, which is all he's been having for the last three days. He looked pale and there was something about the way he looked at me..." Trip looked at Phlox.

Phlox had stopped working and moving. He was standing stock still, his head turned slightly to listen to Trip.

"What's wrong?" Trip asked the doctor.

"Describe the way he looked at you."

"It was...empty. No emotion. Hopeless."

"What did he say to you? Tell me everything."

"You seem upset."

"Please, just tell me what he said."

"Not much. He kept calling me sir up until the very end of the conversation, which he never does much anymore. We're too close of friends for that. And then he ended the conversation saying there's someplace he had to be before we went to warp."

Phlox disappeared into the back of Sickbay.

"Doc?" Trip called after him.

Phlox didn't return.

Trip walked toward the doors.

#

Phlox walked to a computer at the back and scanned of all exits leading out of the ship. He stopped, finding one with a bio-reading. He did a DNA comparison and the match came up as Malcolm's. Phlox ran out of Sickbay, shoving Trip out of his way as he ran past.

#

Malcolm turned away from securing the inner hatch. He sat a small tool kit on the floor, and removed the cover of the outer hatch controls. Using the tools, Malcolm worked on the wires of the control panel by the outer hatch. Coughs and sniffles occasionally interrupted his work. The outer hatch clicked and the green light came on to show it was ready to open. Malcolm sat the tools down and reached out to open the outer hatch.

The inner hatch opened and Malcolm turned. The hatch closed behind Phlox as he ran in. He grabbed Malcolm from behind, shoving him away from the hatch controls. Malcolm took a swing at him and he ducked back.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant? What had to be done before we went to warp?"

"None of your business!" Malcolm growled.

"I think it is my business. What are you doing in this airlock? You were about to open the hatch without a ship outside this airlock. Why? Why did you set the inner hatch to lock behind you and scramble your code?"

Malcolm shoved Phlox out of his way and reached out to open the outer hatch. Phlox grabbed Malcolm and threw him across the airlock, again putting himself between Malcolm and the controls.

"If you open that hatch you'll kill us both."

Malcolm turned, glaring at him. "Then leave!" Malcolm growled, "I'm just doing work. It's none of your business."

"If you commit suicide, I don't know that I would ever be able to forgive you, Malcolm."

Malcolm opened his mouth to reply but the words failed him. He closed his eyes, starting to shake. Malcolm sank to the floor crying. "Why... I HATE THE WATER. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! IT CAN NEVER GET YOU CLEAN!"

Phlox cautiously crept forward. He knelt down next to Malcolm, careful to keep himself between Malcolm and the controls.

"Why can't it get you clean, Malcolm?" Phlox asked in quiet voice.

"It can only kill you," Malcolm whimpered.

"It can also save you."

"I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward. You're brave. You risked your life for your ship by entering that race, by you were thinking of us, your crew, your surrogate family and your friends."

"I couldn't open the hatch," Malcolm moaned. "I can't even kill myself! Father always said I was a failure. I was too sick or too weak or too scared. He said I was worthless."

"Your father was wrong and you know it. You have proven time and time again to us, your friends, that you aren't weak, or scared. You never complain when you're sick, even when you should."

Malcolm closed his eyes tight. He jumped up and made another attempt to get to the controls. Phlox moved faster and covered the controls with his body.

"MOVE!" Malcolm screamed at him.

"No," Phlox said. "You are not committing suicide, Malcolm. I'm not letting you."

"I _have_ to."

"Why do you think you must die?"

"I couldn't even drown like a man!"

Phlox shook his head. "You should never drown like a man, Malcolm. Drowning is not a test of manhood."

"My uncle drow--"

"Your uncle was in a different circumstance."

Fresh tears started falling down his face and Malcolm backed away from Phlox.

"You're judging me for dying like a coward."

Phlox followed Malcolm back against the inner hatch.

"I am not judging you, Malcolm. You drown and there was nothing honorable or dishonorable about that. But if you commit suicide right now, you will not make your death any more honorable, or any less. You will simply be ending your life and taking away a person who is dear to this crew and me. I care about you and your well-being. I do not want you to die. Do you honestly believe that there is anyone on this ship that would want you to die?"

"I couldn't..."

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't...I was scared." Malcolm's voice grew weak and child-like. "I was scared of dying. Father...he would get so mad. He would tell me I should be stronger and not so weak. Being afraid to die was childish."

"How old were you when he told you that?"

"Eleven."

"He was wrong."

"I can't cope with this. I see it over and over. I'm always drowning alone. Scared and alone, just like he said I would one day. If I joined Starfleet, I could be certain I'd die scared and alone, because he'd never give me his blessing. I was on my own if I joined Starfleet."

"From the moment you were assigned to Enterprise, you have not been alone, Malcolm. You weren't alone in that shuttle pod. Do you know what T'Pol told me? She said she tried to keep you with her when she was transported. She hoped that if she held onto you that both of you would be transported. It didn't work. When you were transported, she was the first to begin CPR. Malcolm, if there was a critic among us with the cynicism of your father, T'Pol would be it, but she sees you as a man who has faced his worst fear and survived."

"Then I let her down because I'm only a coward."

"You aren't a coward."

Malcolm shoved Phlox out of the way and reached for the hatch control. With strength that surprised Malcolm, Phlox grabbed him and threw him back against the hatch, careful not to hurt him doing so. He held Malcolm there, staring into Malcolm's eyes. But there was no anger or no impatience in Phlox's face, only concern.

"If you open that hatch, we both die."

"Then you should leave."

"I'm not leaving. I am not leaving here until I know you are safe. And trying to kill both of us isn't proving that. I don't want to die any more than I want you to die. You are my friend. Are you listening to me, Malcolm? You are my friend. I care about what happens to you. I do not want you to die. You are not committing suicide. I'm not letting you go like that because you are my friend."

Malcolm started crying and the crying turned to sobs. Phlox drew him into a light hug, sinking to the floor with him. Malcolm's whole body began to shake. Phlox gently patted his back.

"Malcolm, there are many things about humans that fascinate me, but one that astonishes me the most is your species strength to endure and overcome hardships. You are stronger than your father ever gave you credit for. You will overcome this. He will never know how strong your will to live is and that that strength brought you back from death. Everything he ever said to you was wrong. He doesn't know you. We see what he never has and we accept what weakness you do have. Everyone on this ship would grieve over you if you died, so by committing suicide, Malcolm, you would be hurting all of us. Is that what you want to do? Cause your friends pain by killing yourself?"

Malcolm shook his head. "What's wrong with me?" Malcolm cried.

"There is a disorder among humans that I studied while I was on Earth. It is a disorder that can occur when a human experiences extremely traumatic events, including events that have lead to death. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that is what is wrong with you, Malcolm. It is not a sign of weakness or cowardness. It is the sign of the human mind trying to find a way to cope with an experience it doesn't know how to handle. And it is going to take us time to work through it."

"I feel humiliated."

"Why?"

Malcolm pushed himself into sitting position. Phlox smiled.

"Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes. No one will ever know you used mine, Malcolm. Besides, I'm a doctor, I've seen you naked and frankly, you're just not my type."

Malcolm laughed a little. He wiped his tears off his cheeks.

Phlox sat down opposite of Malcolm. "You don't talk much about your childhood, I've noticed."

"I don't care to relive it."

"I think today we should start reliving it, Malcolm. It almost cost you your life."

Malcolm looked at Phlox. He smiled.

"On Preqitar, you kept saying you rode motorcycles as a teenager. What are motorcycles? What did you do with them?"

Malcolm hugged his knees and began recounting the summers he spent with his friends terrorizing the city and countryside on dirt bikes. A conversation that eventually led to darker and much needed discussions about a childhood he'd spent all his life running from.

#

Archer glanced up when T'Pol walked into the Captain's Mess and smiled.

"Evening, T'Pol."

She walked around to her chair and sat down. She sat for a second and then turned to him.

"Captain, I'm concerned about Lieutenant Reed."

Trip looked up from the spaghetti he had been preparing to eat. He looked at Archer. Archer's smile waned and he looked down at his plate.

"It has been a week since our ordeal and his behavior is bothersome."

"Bothersome?" Trip scoffed. "Try lack of bothersome. He doesn't talk to anyone. All I've seen him eating is bowls of broth and hot tea and toast. His own crew has been saying he hasn't been himself. He's become negligent with his duties and leaves the second his shift if over instead of tinkering with some weapon or another. The Doc keeps brushing it off, telling me not to worry about him."

Archer sighed.

"He has been reclusive, Captain," T'Pol said. "I'm worried about his safety."

"Safety?" Archer asked.

"He's showing signs of depression," T'Pol stated.

Archer looked out the windows.

"I stopped by his quarters to invite him to join us for supper tonight," T'Pol told him, " and he never answered his door, yet the computer said he was in his quarters."

"I've noticed he hasn't been answering his door either, and he has it locked," Trip added. "He does answer the COM, but not until you've practically yelled his name. Lately he looks like death warn over."

"I haven't seen him. I wouldn't know," Archer admitted.

"You have to talk to him," T'Pol urged.

He sat his napkin on the table and stood. "I'll do it right now."

Trip and T'Pol watched him leave before looking at one another.

#

Archer stopped at Malcolm's door and tapped the doorbell, but didn't receive an answer. He tapped it four more times and still received no answer. Archer entered his security code and the door slid open. Malcolm's quarters were dark, lit only by a dim light from the bathroom. Archer walked in and could see Malcolm's dark form in his bunk. He walked over and shook Malcolm until he stirred.

"Malcolm, wake up," Archer said.

"Who the'?" Malcolm muttered.

"Your captain, Malcolm. Wake up."

Malcolm slowly slid into a sitting position. "Is there a'emergency?" Malcolm's voice sounded rough and something about it was off. He coughed into his hand a couple of times.

"No. Can I turn on some lights?"

"There isn't any emergency?"

"No. Why are you in bed so early? It's only seventeen hundred."

"Sir, I'm off duty. While I'm off duty, what I do in that time is my own business if I'm not mistaken. How... Did you override the lock?"

"Malcolm, we have to talk. I rang your doorbell five times and you didn't answer."

Malcolm was silent for a second. "I didn't hear it."

"Why is that? Turn on some lights."

Malcolm reached back and tapped the controls on the headboard. A dim bank of lights came on in the room. Archer still couldn't make out Malcolm because he was hidden in the shadow of the compartments over the bunk.

"Why are you in bed?"

"The, uhm... The medicine Phlox gives me puts me to sleep. Quite deep, actually."

Archer pulled Malcolm's desk chair around and sat down. "What medicine?"

Malcolm coughed. Now that Archer was closer he could hear Malcolm's breathing was slightly raspy and he was congested.

"Are you sick?" Archer asked.

"I have pneumonia. It's a bit of a bugger and determined to hang in for a length. I need to lay down, sir."

"Go ahead."

Malcolm folded his pillow and laid back down. More light shone on his face and Archer could see he did look like death worn over.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Shortly after we got back," Malcolm coughed.

"You've had us all worried since you drown, especially T'Pol. I think she feels responsible for it in some way. She thought you were exhibiting signs of depression and was worried about your safety."

Malcolm looked down. "She was worried about my safety, was she?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should relay to her that her Vulcan instincts are rusty. That worry is a few days late."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't care to go into detail, but you need not worry. Doctor Phlox is helping me."

Archer closed his eyes for a second. "Why... Why would you think suicide was the answer, Malcolm?"

"I never said--"

"You didn't have to, Malcolm. I just put two and two together. Phlox had told me a few days back that I needed to send someone down to fix the controls on the outer hatch on hatch three on C deck. I asked him what was wrong with it and he told me it had been tampered with. I asked him how he knew that and he gave him his confidentiality line."

"Please don't tell anyone." Malcolm's voice started shaking.

"Promise me that if things get that bad again you'll come talk to me or Doctor Phlox, but you won't ever try to commit suicide again. You are a valuable member to this crew and one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you like that. Ever."

"I give you my word, Captain."

"Then I swear on my life I'll never tell a soul, Malcolm."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm going to have a discussion with Phlox about your pneumonia. If he feels you need bed rest, I'm ordering it."

"Aye, sir."

"Do you want me to bring you anything from the mess hall?"

"No, sir. I can't keep much down."

"All right. I'll let you get back to sleep then." Archer patted his shoulder. He stood and left.

Malcolm tapped his lights, repositioned in bed and went back to sleep.


End file.
